


Mimicry

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Logan's only briefly there ykno how it be-, Swords, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to spot what’s right in front of your face. (Even when what’s right in front of your face is a bright red neon sign begging you to get a hint.)





	Mimicry

Tears streak down Virgil’s face as he makes his way down the stairs, shaking, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He keeps his head low, and by the time he gets to the living room, his hand is pressed to his mouth, frame shaking with sobs.  
  
‘Virgi- oh dear-’ Virgil’s wrapped in a hug within seconds and he leans into it readily, burying his face into the neck of whoever it is- Patton. A brief glance to the room sees Roman sat on the couch, watching them worriedly, quickly pausing whatever he and Patton had been watching.  
  
Then Virgil’s hiding his face in Patton’s shoulder again, melting into the older Side.  
  
Virgil bites his lip as Patton’s hand rubs up and down his back, soothing, and then he’s being lead across the room. ‘What happened sweetheart, what- what’s wrong?’  
  
Virgil allows himself to be eased down onto the couch, sniffling and trying to gather himself enough to answer the question all the while. Roman sets a hesitant hand on his knee after a moment, and Virgil relaxes under the touch, swallowing thickly.  
  
He could do this.  
  
‘ _I-I-I-_ ’ He hiccups, voice cracking as he continues, ‘ _D-D-Deceit- h-he sn-snuck into my room last n-night and-_ ’  
  
Virgil’s hands tremble and he grasps onto Roman’s sleeve, breath coming faster. Patton worriedly watches him, sharing a brief glance with Roman.  
  
‘ _He- he raped me,_’ The declaration rings in the room, ‘ _I-I couldn’t d-d- do anything h-he- he was s-s-so much- stronger- than me, I-i’m- i’m ss-sorry-_’ Suddenly Virgil’s grabbed by his shoulders and pushed back, and when Patton speaks, his voice is stern, startling Virgil slightly.  
  
‘Virgil, it is _not_ your fault. Okay? Roman will take care of it. I promise won’t have to worry about him anymore, okay?’ Virgil sniffles, nodding, and he clings to Patton the second he can. Patton looks to Roman, who’s already standing, sword in hand.  
  
He can’t say anything before Roman is gone.  
  
-  
  
Roman’s knuckles are white where they clutch at the grip of his sword, and he can barely hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears. He _knew_ Deceit was just as much of a villain as he’d originally thought- redemption be damned, there was no reform for sick bastards like Deceit.  
  
His free hand balls into a fist as he rises up in the Dark Side of Thomas’ mind, right outside Deceit’s door. He doesn’t bother with knocking, instead rearing back and slamming his shoulder into it.  
  
It goes easily, wood cracking beneath the pressure, and then he’s in Deceit’s room, chest heaving and eyes wild.  
  
Deceit himself is quickly spotted, on his bed, cowering into the wall. A yellow python slithers down from the bed quickly, snapping and hissing- on adrenaline alone, Roman swings his sword, nearly losing his balance with the force of it.  
  
It slices cleanly through the snake’s body, blood spurting onto the floor, and Deceit makes a pained noise from where he cowers on the bed, eyes wide and scared.  
  
With the reptile out of the way, Roman kicks aside one half of the body, the other wetly squishing beneath his boot as he storms forward, grabbing Deceit’s collar, yanking him up and off the bed so hard he hears the fabric of Deceit’s sweater rip.  
  
Deceit stammers as Roman brings him up to eye-height, getting out a frightened, ‘Wh- wh- _why are you d-doing thiss- wh- what-_ ’  
  
Roman growls, nearly spitting, eyes flaring with anger- no, fury.  
  
‘ _Shut up you sick fucking bastard_.’ Deceit winces, attempting to lean away from Roman.  
  
‘W-w-what are you t-t- _talking_ about?!’ Roman is briefly given pause at the genuine fear in Deceit’s voice, but then he’s back into action, snarling, jabbing his sword at Deceit’s side. Deceit yelps, wincing and trying to arch away from the weapon.  
  
‘Don’t try to _fool me, villain!_ Virgil told us all _about_ what you- what you _**did.**_ ’ Roman spits it as though it’s poisonous, and Deceit only has a moment to stammer in what Roman can only assume is faux confusion before the sword is pierced through his abdomen, just barely missing his spine.  
  
Deceit stiffens, biting his lip and looking to the ceiling. Tears prick the edges of his eyes, and his hands shake where they rest loosely on Roman’s forearms.  
  
Roman sneers as he pulls back, dropping- nearly throwing- Deceit to the floor, baring his teeth in nothing short of a snarl. Deceit weakly clutches at his wound, biting his lip, looking up to Roman with a hoarse, ‘ _Why?_ ’  
  
Roman pauses for a moment, resolve nearly wavering- Deceit sounded genuinely confused.  
  
But he recovers quickly- he is _Deceit_ , after all-, jamming the sword into Deceit’s thigh. Deceit whimpers sharply, trying to arch and squirm away but only managing to dig the sword in harder. Roman pulls back after a long, agonizing moment, swinging his sword up onto his shoulder. Blood leaks onto the white of his outfit. He doesn’t have it in him to care.  
  
He steps forward, weighing his foot down onto Deceit's thigh, stomping down hard. The resounding crack makes him grin grimly, and Deceit slams a hand over his mouth, weakly letting out a squeaking noise, tears rapidly spilling down his cheeks. He hyperventilates, shuddering.   
Soft sobs wrack his body and Roman can only snap out a, ‘If you ever come the fuck **near** Virgil again, i’ll kill you _personally._ ’  
  
Deceit only whimpers, not responding other than a slow, numb nod. He doesn’t move after that. Roman clenches his jaw, and then he’s sinking out, offering a harsh kick to Deceit’s injured thigh before rising up back in the Light Side of Thomas’ mind.  
  
Patton and Logan are on the couch, chatting quietly with each other. Logan’s arms are crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised near skeptically. Roman’s sure his eye twitches, but he’s not sure.  
  
A snap of his fingers and the sword is gone, and he’s easing down onto the coffee table, worried frown now marring his features, a far cry from his previous sneer.  
  
‘Where’s Virg?’ His tone is anxious, and Patton looks to him with a weak smile.  
  
‘He’s up in his room. I’m going to go check on him in a few minutes.’  
  
Roman nods after a moment. The urge to go to him is strong, but he doesn’t.  
  
-  
  
Virgil pushes his hair back out of his eyes, locking his door tightly before making his way into the bathroom. He locks that door behind himself too, brushing his hands off on his hoodie and stopping in front of the sink.  
  
He stares at himself in the mirror, frowning, hair falling into his eyes. He grabs at the edge of the sink.  
  
Tears still streak his cheeks, his eyes red, and he sniffles. He clears his throat, swallowing thickly. He lets out a breath, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.  
  
‘ _Deceit r-r- **raped** me._ ’  
  
There’s silence, and then he lets out a loud burst of nearly hysterical laughter, eyes snapping open again as he leans back, flipping his hair away from his eyes. He straightens his posture, rolling his shoulders.  
  
‘And Roman says _he’s_ a good actor.’ Virgil wipes the tears away from his eyes, nearly simpering as he puts a hand to his chest, letting his expression morph into that of horror.  
  
‘He was too _big_ and _strong_ for little ol’ _me_ , i’m just a sweet, weak, dumb little misunderstood _bean_ who just needs to be rolled up into a blanket and _cuddled~_ ’ He gives a few over-the-top hiccups and hitches of breath, ‘I’m just a cute little puffball, I couldn’t do any _harm_ , Deceit’s so big and _meann,_ I would just be too soft and _helpless_ to fight him off~’  
  
Virgil pouts for a moment, ‘It’s not _my fault_ I was so _mean_ in the old days, with big jerky Roman and Logan ganging up on me, what’s a weak, helpless little baby to do?’  
  
It’s quickly followed up by a roll of his eyes and a scornful laugh, the anxious Side running a hand through his hair and smoothing it out, straightening his jacket up.  
  
‘Morality? Who’s she i’ve only heard of Gullibility.’ He snickers to himself as he pulls at the skin under his eyes, examining the redness. Nothing a little makeup and lack of sleep couldn’t do.  
  
He wipes at the corners of his eyes, grinning at the mirror.  
  
‘That’s one more Dark Side out of the way-’ He pauses as a knock sounds on his door. Damn, already?  
  
He shakes his head, not willing to let it damper his mood, humming to himself and leaning down, quickly splashing water onto his cheeks- ‘All that’s left to get rid of is Zeal, Spite, and Apathy. Right.’  
  
He chuckles under his breath, unlocking the bathroom door, mournful expression falling into place as he slinks over to his door.


End file.
